


Reconnections

by Adrshy2113



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Gen, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, M/M, MAdzie is precious, Maryse is an awesome grandma, Maryse lovs her kids, No Dialogue, Robert is an asshole, and Max just needs some loving, and Raj is a turd, especially her future in-laws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrshy2113/pseuds/Adrshy2113
Summary: The entire Lightwood family is out of sorts and dealing with a million too many personal demons. Izzy battles through her yin-fen addiction and intense withdrawals. Jace’s mind is still spiraling with Valentine’s confessions and the blood staining his hands. Alec and Magnus are now caring for the young warlock, Madzie, and are finding themselves getting quickly and closely attached to the shy little girl. And not to mention Maryse dealing with her cheating husband and trying to keep her two youngest children from knowing. And what if Max’s behavior at the party had less to do with Magnus and more with the changes happening in the family?





	Reconnections

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by darkangel86's stories from "Realization verse"  
> 4 M lovers need to read (Maryse, Magnus, Madzie, and Max)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/692667

While the older Lightwood kids continue to work on their personal problems--Izzy's addiction, Jace's guilt, and Alec and Magnus looking after Madzie--Maryse suggests they all go to their old lake house. Max is excited while Jace and Izzy are anxious. 

Maryse takes Alec aside and tentatively asks him if Magnus would like to join them. Alec is surprised but appreciates Maryse trying. He explained the ordeal with Madzie and says he will ask, thanking her. Madzie has pretty much moved in with Alec and Magnus, is still quiet but is getting increasingly more comfortable around the two men. 

Alec comes back to the loft and asks Magnus if he and Madzie would be up for joining him and his family to their old lake house. Magnus is shocked that Maryse gave the invite and is hesitant about taking Madzie to Idris, to which Alec corrects him and says the lake house is still in the state nearby an old town. Madzie is nervous but gets excited in learning that it will be Alec's family there. Magnus agrees but is still anxious.

The next day, Alec, Magnus, and Madzie meet the rest of the family at the front of the Institute. It's the first time Maryse and Max meet Madzie, to which Maryse is smitten by her. Max is anxious and is still a little embarrassed by his behavior to Magnus during his Rune party, but likes Madzie, quietly thinking she is cute. 

They go through the portal and arrive at the lake house. It is a beautiful house right next to the lake with a boat house on the beach. They get inside and pick their rooms--Alec, Magnus, and Madzie are together, Jace and Izzy are sharing, and Max has his own, same as Maryse. Magnus is very much out of his element and is nervous being around Maryse and Max again, especially Max given to how he behaved around Magnus at the party he hosted for him. 

They hang out during the afternoon, Alec showing Magnus around the place. They all go out for dinner at a mundane diner, much to Magnus's astonishment. Madzie falls in love with the food and is beginning to warm up to Max though Magnus still feels like he is still getting cold shoulder from him. The dinner itself is a fun and warm affair full of teasing and laughter, Magnus seeing a different side to the Lightwood family.

 

The next morning, Magnus gets up before Alec and goes downstairs to find Maryse and Jace in the kitchen heating up some of the leftovers from last night. Everyone gets up and the three older siblings go out to town to get food while Maryse, Magnus, and the younger ones stay at the house. Magnus gets Madzie some crayons for her to draw and Max reads. 

At first it is a little awkward between Magnus and Maryse as they make small talk before Maryse asks him how things are going with him and Alec. Magnus gets a little nervous but says everything is great, better even. Maryse smiles at him and says that is good. Magnus is surprised by her words. She explains to him that it has been so long since she had seen Alec smile as much as he does now. Magnus smiles and says it's hard not to love Alec, which surprises Maryse that he easily states that he loves her son but smiles again. 

Max, listening in to the conversation, begins to get upset because he feels that with Magnus around, he is stealing Alec away from him and the family. He leaves the house without speaking, confusing and concerning Maryse. Maryse goes outside to find Max and finds him curled up on a boulder by the water. Concerned she asks him what is wrong. He tries to avoid answering but finally says he doesn't want Alec to leave them. Maryse is confused but before she could comprehend what he is saying, he runs off into the woods. Maryse goes back to the house and finds Magnus and Madzie sitting together as she draws and excitedly shows him what she finished. She sees Maryse and whispers something in Magnus's ear. He smiles and nods to Maryse, prompting Madzie to shyly walk up to her and give her the drawing she made. It is a drawing of everyone in the lake house. Maryse smiles and says it looks beautiful. Madzie hugs her briefly before running back to Magnus. He smiles at her and hugs Madzie. It's the first time Madzie has initiated physical contact with someone other than Alec and Magnus, as well as occasionally with Jace and Izzy. And Maryse makes the connection to what Max said. 

Meanwhile, at the store, Izzy asks Jace and Alec about their mom, saying she's been different since she came back. The men contempt on telling Izzy the truth about Robert cheating but know it would be best if it came from their mother. They tell her such, which leaves her confused and frustrated. They get back to the house and after Madzie shows Alec her drawings, Maryse asks to speak with him in private. She tells him about Max and that he still hasn't come back to the house. Alec goes to find him while Izzy goes to her mother, intending to find out what is going on. 

Alec finds Max swaying on an old rope swing they put up when they were kids. Alec stands beside him and says their mother is worried about him. Max makes a snippy reply and Alec raises his brow at him. Max hangs his head and mumbles something. Alec leans over to hear him better and Max says he doesn't want Alec to leave. Alec is shocked by that, asking why he thinks he is leaving. Max explains that since Alec had Magnus and Madzie now, he's going to leave to be with them rather than spend time with him. And that is where Alec gets it. Max believes that Magnus is stealing Alec away from the family. Alec says that he does love Magnus and Madzie, but Max was his brother first. Max turns to him finally with tears in his eyes and Alec smiles. He says no one can ever replace his little brother. Max clambers off the swing and throws himself in Alec's arms, crying. Alec sits and holds Max as he cries, saying he is not going anywhere. As Max calms Alec reminds him that he will have to accept that Magnus and Madzie are both a part of his life now and all that means is that the family is getting just a little bigger. Max nods and that head back to the lake house. 

They find Magnus outside and Max stops. Alec tells him it's okay but Max says he does like Magnus but he is too embarrassed by his behavior from before. Alec tells him that while he is still a little put off by his behavior, Magnus does like Max and wants him to accept him. Max looks over at Magnus and when the warlock sees the two brothers, he smiles and waves. Max gestures Alec to bend down so he can whisper something his ear. Alec is surprised but smiles and nods. They walk up to Magnus and he is surprised when Max surges forward and hugs Magnus, burying his face in his abdomen. Magnus is shocked and looks at Alec for confirmation but he just smiles. Max mumbles into Magnus's stomach and apologizes for his behavior at the party and Magnus is shocked in the realization that he is crying. He hugs him back and tells him it's okay. 

Meanwhile inside, Izzy confronts Maryse about there being something going on. Jace stands close by and sends Madzie out to hang with Alec, Magnus, and Max. Maryse tells Izzy she didn't want to tell her because she knows how much it will hurt her. Izzy is confused but also hurt by the fact that her mother told her older brothers and not her. But she is startled when she sees tears forming in her mother's eyes. Maryse breaks down as she tries to speak and Jace comes over to hold her and push her on. Maryse finally gets it out that Robert cheated on her many years ago, just before she got pregnant with Max. He supposedly stopped in learning about the pregnancy but there was still a rift between them. Not too long ago, Maryse realized Robert was once again repeating old habits. Izzy is shocked by this, unable to believe that it is real and runs into her bedroom as she begins to cry. 

Jace sits Maryse down at one of the couches and goes out to get Alec. Magnus is also wondering what is going on and Alec asks Max and Madzie if the two of them are alright with him going inside for a moment. Max says yeah and shyly asks Madzie if she knows how to slip rocks. Madzie says no and they head down to the lake. The two men walk in and Magnus is shocked to see Maryse sobbing. Alec immediately goes to her side and she curls into him. Jace tells Magnus how Robert has been cheating on Maryse for a while now and that she had just told Izzy. Magnus is appalled by this and looks back Maryse, beginning to see her in a new light. 

Outside, Max is teaching Madzie how to skip rocks and she manages to get three skips making both of them cheer with excitement. On a limb, Max asks Madzie if she calls Alec Dad. Madzie gets a little shy and says she wants to but she doesn't know if that's okay. Max tells her how Alec has always seemed more like a dad to him, Jace, and Izzy for a long time what with how he takes care of them and makes time to teach Max whatever he wants when he gets to visit. Madzie asks Max if he calls Alec Dad. Max says no because he's his brother but it is okay for Madzie to call him that if she wants. She thinks about it and says she used to have her Nana but she did a lot of bad things. She also hurt Alec but Madzie told her to stop because he said she has cool gills. Her Nana always told her to cover them up and was mean when she didn't. Max says her Nana was weird because Madzie is cool even if she is a little kid. Madzie retorts saying she is not little and it starts a game of tag, where Madzie uses her magic and Max his strength. 

In her room, Izzy is desperate to see her dad to ask him if it really is true but begins to go through her intense withdrawals and begins to cry from the pain. In a blur, she struggles to get up and open her door. The other four are still in the sitting room when Izzy stumbles back in looking worse for wear. Immediately realizing what is happening, Alec gets up and catches Izzy before she falls. Maryse and Jace are both startled by this, both still unaware of her addiction. Magnus immediately starts magically grabbing the ingredients he needs to make a detoxing for her. Alec places her on the couch and puts a light throw blanket over her so she can also sweat out the withdrawal.

Jace asks what is going on and Alec finally tells them Aldertree gave Izzy yin-fen after she was injured during that demon possession. They are both shocked and Jace can't believe he didn't notice earlier. Magnus brings the detoxing and Izzy finally goes to sleep. Maryse asks if Aldertree is still supplying her with them. Alec says no, saying Aldertree cut her off and in a desperate need for a fix, she went straight to the source. Maryse is horrified. Magnus owns up to the fact that it was his fault she went to the vampires. She lied to him in saying that she was assigned to look for yin-fen trains. Maryse surprises him in saying it wasn't his fault. That Izzy has always been a fantastic liar. They hear the kids outside playing and they decide to take Izzy to Maryse's room, not wanting the little ones to see her like this. Jace carries her and Maryse follows, deciding to stay with Izzy until she wakes. 

Back in the front room, the kids come back inside and Max tells them Madzie has something to ask. She runs up to Alec wanting to be picked up and asks if she call him Daddy. Alec is shocked but hugs her and says yes, of course. Magnus gets a little emotional and Madzie whispers something in Alec's ear and Alec smiles and says she should ask Magnus first. She asks him if she can call him Papa. Magnus cries and says yes, letting Alec wrap his other arm around him and bring all of them in a huge group hug. Jace comes back, grins at them, and loudly proclaims that this must mean he is an uncle now. 

In Maryse's room, Maryse talks to Izzy as she sleeps and apologizes for not being there for her, for not being the loving mother she and her brothers all deserved. Izzy wakes and says it's not her fault and she was sorry too. She begins to cry and for the first time in seemingly forever, the two hug as they cry. Everyone goes to bed that night, Maryse staying with Izzy, Alec, Magnus, and Madzie together but Jace and Max join them, not wanting to sleep alone during the night.

 

The next morning, Izzy is feeling much better and everyone decides to go play in the lake. Magnus is a little anxious about this and Madzie doesn't know how to swim. However they get changed and go outside, to which Jace beats all of them and jumps off the harbor yelling cannonball. Maryse scoffs at his jump and jumps off the boat house, making a huge splash. Izzy and Max follow as Alec takes his time to help Madzie get comfortable with the water. She is a little nervous at first and sits on the harbor with Magnus kicking her feet in the water. 

Max comes over and asks Alec if he can surf, to which Alec smiles and sinks underwater. Magnus and Madzie watch as Max moves to where Alec was and slowly rises until Alec has emerged from the water bent over with Max standing on his back. Alec bucks and Max falls off splashing in the water. The others laugh and Madzie wants to do it too. Max tells her what to do while everyone comes closer and watches. Alec rises with Madzie on her hands and knees as she squeals with delight before falling over into Max. 

Everyone laughs but Magnus gasps and gives a cry when he feels someone push him into the water. He flails a bit underwater unable to touch the ground with his feet. He feels someone grab him and its Alec bringing him back to the surface. Magnus coughs and sputters, clinging to Alec's body. Everyone is shocked by his response, especially Jace who had pushed him in, not meaning to do it to be cruel. Magnus tries to reassure Alec that he is fine but Alec is not having it. He nods to Jace to go and watch the kids as he swims back to the harbor and lifts Magnus onto it and lifts himself on there too. 

The others start playing again, trying to focus on the kids and teach Madzie how to swim while Alec grabs towels and leads Magnus away from the harbor. Magnus tries to stop him, saying it was okay, he was just caught off guard, even though he is grateful for it, but Alec is not having any of it. He tells him it's okay, he just wants to bring to a spot he knows. They walk a ways until they come up to a waterfall. Alec says he wants to know what is bothering Magnus but won't push, in the meantime, he just wants to hang in the shallow water with him. Magnus says ok but stays close to Alec. They hang in the water and play around, Magnus gaining more confidence and enjoying himself. 

They sit down for a moment on a boulder sunning themselves when Magnus says he has been afraid of water since he was a child. He tells him how his mother had killed herself when she understood what his eyes signified. And not long after, Magnus's father, or who he thought was his father, tried to kill him by drowning him. He was so scared and so young, he just wanted him to stop, to which his magic acted defensively and consumed his father in flames. He looks at Alec without meeting his eyes and says he has been afraid and anxious ever since. Alec wraps his arms around him and presses a kiss to his temple, saying he's glad he told him and he will never do anything to hurt him. He makes him promise though that if Alec ever does something Magnus doesn't like, he needs to tell him. Magnus promises and turns to him, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing his face to his chest. Alec wraps his around his waist and just holds him. 

Back at the harbor, Maryse has taken a break from swimming and is watching the four playing chicken fight with Max on Jace's shoulders and Madzie on Izzy's. Maryse looks at them and thinks this how it should be. Happy children doing what makes them happy, for them, not for her or Robert. Because seeing them smiling, and playing, and laughing gives her more joy than any advantageous marriage could ever give her. She sees Alec and Magnus walking back and smiles wider in seeing the two men walking back hand in hand. Alec and Magnus see the four playing chicken fight and cheer on Madzie, who in a moment of distraction, uses her magic to make Jace fall over and sink with Max, making her and Izzy the winners. Everyone laughs, even when Jace and Max yell cheat. 

Later on, everyone leaves the lake and cleans up, Alec and Jace making a barbecue while Magnus and Maryse play corn hole and basketball with the kids. Izzy is resting on the porch swing, going down another, more mild withdrawal. Maryse praises Madzie on a good toss while Magnus teaches Max a few techniques in getting a basket. While they play, Max confesses that his parents fighting wasn't the only reason he acted the way he did at the party. He thought that Alec being with Magnus would mean Alec would be leaving and Max wouldn't see him anymore. Magnus is surprised by this, as this is the first time he has ever been with someone whose family is willing and attempting to accept him. Magnus and Max sit and Magnus tells him that he knows Max has been going through a lot and it must seem very overwhelming. But he promises that no matter what is going on, he will never get in the way of Max having his brother time with Alec and that he is always welcome to come to the loft whenever he pleases, seeing as how it will be must safer next time he is around. Max laughs and shyly hugs Magnus, to which the man wholeheartedly returns. 

After dinner, the kids both go to bed, to which Max and Madzie are sharing his room. Izzy is also already asleep, back in hers and Jace's shared room but Jace is unable to sleep, nightmarish memories of fighting Valentine and activating the sword keep coming back. Unable to get any sleep, he first heads to Alec's room, but doesn't want to disturb Magnus and tentatively goes to Maryse. He finds her surprisingly awake and good through an old photo album. Maryse says she is wondering if she can embarrass Alec in showing all his baby pictures to Magnus. Jace laughs and they both sit and go through the old photos. Jace has only been to the lake house a few times when he first moved in with the Lightwoods but when they all started to enter their teen years, they stopped coming altogether.

Maryse finally asks him what he is doing up and Jace finally spills about everything about Valentine, not really being a Morgenstern, not having demon blood, activating the Soul Sword and killing all those Downworlders. Maryse is shocked by all of this and begins to fear how much she really doesn't know what is going on with her children. Jace tries to hide his tears forming and tries to backtrack, saying it doesn't really matter but Maryse breaks in saying it does matter. He has dealt with more trauma, horror, and personal demons than any child, or young adult, should ever go through. That can cause severe damage to a person. She presses on saying that even though he is not her blood, she is his mother and she is here for him as well as the rest of her children. Jace looks at her and finally breaks, calling her mom which he rarely ever does. She holds him as he cries, tears falling down her face as well, as she promises to never fail him again. She tucks him against her and they go to sleep like that. 

Meanwhile, Magnus wakes to find Alec not in bed. He wraps his silk kimono around his body and looks around the house until he looks outside and finds a figure standing by the water. He goes outside to Alec who is only in sweats. Magnus walks behind him and hugs him from behind. Alec tangles his fingers in his and raises one to kiss it. Magnus smiles happily and closes his eyes as he presses his cheek against his back. Alec murmurs with a little surprise and much joy that he and Magnus are parents now. Magnus grins and agrees. Though the smile dims a little and Magnus quietly asks him if it okay. He begins babbling about how it was Alec's first relationship and usually one doesn't start off with a child so quickly. But Alec turns around, puts his hands on Magnus's cheeks and says it's okay. It's what he wants as long as Magnus wants it too. Magnus nods and Alec brings their foreheads together. 

After a quiet moment, Magnus says he never once thought a family would be in stock for him. He looks up at Alec and he says he knows, for he always knew he might have a family if the marriage with Lydia went through, but that he wouldn't be happy. This is more than he had ever hoped have in his life. They kiss and go for midnight swim, saying I love you to each other over and over.

 

Back in the Institute, Robert has come back, with his mistress in hand, and is surprised in not finding any of his children or his wife in the entire building. He tries to prod Clary into telling him where they are but she gives him the cold shoulder and refuses. His mistress is interested in meeting his children, secretly wanting to make Maryse's life miserable. Robert finds Aldertree and Raj and while Aldertree is anxious about telling him anything, given to Alec's threat last time, Raj tells Robert that the Lightwood family had left a few days ago along with the High Warlock of Brooklyn and the little warlock Valentine had snuck in the Institute. It takes Robert a moment but he remembers the old lake house and heads out. 

Max and Madzie are playing Shoots and Ladders on the porch and see Robert. Madzie gets nervous and Max doesn't want to hear the fighting again, so they go inside and tell Maryse. Alec and Jace had gone out fishing while Magnus and Izzy are sitting in the living area painting each other's nails. Maryse tells Magnus to tell the boys and for the kids to stay with Izzy. Izzy does what Maryse asks of her but she still wants to confront her father. 

Maryse goes outside and meets Robert at the parking lot. She asks what he is doing here and he retorts asking her what she is doing here with the children and those two warlocks. That the Clave assigned him the Head of the Institute now and the family needs to be doing what is should be doing, preparing for a war. Maryse scoffs, saying they have always been in war. Especially since their days in the Circle. Robert gets irritated and says he has no time for this and Maryse shouts when does he have time for them anymore. She is very much aware of the affair and the boys have hinted at it already. 

Robert falters and they hear another voice shouting if it's true and its Izzy. She marches over and asks Robert if it's true. Robert tries to placate her but she tells him not to treat her like a baby and demands the truth. Robert is unable to say anything and that is all the confirmation she needs. She runs back into the house as Alec and Jace walk out and Magnus holds her, bringing her inside. 

Alec tells him to say what he has come to say and then leave. Robert states that he is now the Head of the New York Institute and demands they come home. Alec says they will when they decide to, at the moment they are having a well-deserved reprieve. And that the Institute is the last place he wants to be at right now. Robert is appalled by Alec's behavior and says it is his responsibility to the family to take charge and do what is needed to be done. Alec says he will, but he will do no more than that and if Robert has issues, he can take it up with the Clave, which he knows Robert won't do. Robert gets frustrated and says it is more than that, since Jace and Clary have more Angel blood that other Shadowhunters, the Clave wants them both under strict surveillance and that Madzie is a prime suspect in Valentine's games. 

Alec stalks forward and says if anyone lays a hand on his daughter, he will kill them without a second thought. Robert is shocked and horrified in that Alec considers this warlock child his own. Robert tries to demand Alec to stop this nonsense but then Izzy, Magnus, Max, and Madzie all come out of the house. Alec picks up Madzie and Magnus tucks into his side. Jace picks up Max and puts him on his shoulders while Izzy locks arms with Maryse. Finding strength with her family, Maryse repeats that they will come back when they said they would and until then, would like him to kindly leave. Defeated, he walks away and makes a portal back to the Institute but promises this will be discussed back home. 

Once Robert finally leaves, Madzie asks grandma if she is okay. Everyone is shocked by Maryse's new nickname and Madzie says that since she is Alec's mom and Alec is her dad, Maryse must be her grandma. Maryse begins to cry but smiles widely as she holds out her arms for the little girl to which Alec gives Madzie to her and hugs her. Everyone joins the group hug and shed happy tears. 

They all decide to go into town for a simple walk and they hang for most of the day, having lunch and doing some light shopping. They come across this gathering over the old plaza fountain and it some kind of self-awareness pride for the LGBTQ community, ethic groups, religion, gender, and so on. They all join in, singing and dancing along, having a great time when the ground cracks and water shoots out, drenching everyone. However, everyone just continues dancing and singing. Madzie and Max are spinning around getting dizzy and laughing as Maryse hugs and kisses Izzy and Jace. Magnus takes Alec's shirt off prompting the man to pick him up and kiss him. It all ends with the family of seven getting in another group hug.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Let me know!


End file.
